Love At First Sight!
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Drix falls in love... ain't that precious? ^-^ *finished!!* R&R!!
1. When I First Saw You

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?!  
  
I don't own Drix, Osmosis Jones, or Leah (property of WB). Any other character mentioned here is property of... well, me.  
  
Rated PG  
  
  
  
Osmosis Jones and Drix sat at a corner table in a new caffiene shop by the name Starbacks. It was a place they'd never been before, but they were on break and it was close by.  
  
On another note, Ozzie thought that a change of atmosphere would help his friend. Since yesterday afternoon, Drix had been acting quite strangly- he wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and always seemed to be staring off into space.  
  
Taking the last sip of his caffiene, Ozzie spoke up. "Alright, Drix- tell me what's going on."  
  
Drix blinked a few times and looked at Ozzie. "What, Jones?" he asked, not entirely sure what his partner was talking about.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, pal!" Ozzie barked. "You know what I'm talking about. Something isn't right about you- usually, you're that 'by-the-book' guy who bugs me about all the stuff I overlook, but I ran three lights yesterday and you didn't say a word about any of 'em! Now, just-"  
  
Ozzie then realized that Drix hadn't heard a word he'd said. Five seconds into his speech, and already his friend had dazed off again.  
  
Sighing, Ozzie rested his head on the table. At this rate, he'd never find out what was wrong!  
  
Then, a familiar face walked into the caffiene shop. "Ozzie!" said a cheerful voice. "What are you doing here? You're always at that donut shop by the station."  
  
Standing, Ozzie hugged his girlfriend. "Hey, Leah," he greeted. "It's our break, and we were in the area, so I thought we should check it out. Besides, this change of scenery might help me figure out what's wrong with Drix."  
  
"Oh, really?" Leah asked, concerned. "Is he okay?"  
  
"See for yourself," Ozzie replied as he jerked his thumb towards a stupified Drix. "He's been like that since yesterday, and I still can't make heads or tails of it."  
  
Looking at Drix closely, Leah had a hunch of what was going on. "Tell me," she said, "did either of you see any... interesting girls yesterday?"  
  
Ozzie stepped back in shock. "Leah, girl!" he responded. "You know I wouldn't do that to you, baby!"  
  
"How about Drix?" Leah hinted.  
  
The young immunity officer looked at Drix, and then Leah. "You don't really think he's-"  
  
"Of course I do," Leah interrupted, walking over to Drix. "The best way to get things started is to ask him the right questions."  
  
Confused, Ozzie followed Leah. "How can you ask the 'right' questions?" he inquired.  
  
Turning to her boyfriend, Leah swept her hands in Drix's direction. "Well, if you're so sure of yourself, then you ask him," she dared. "Let's see what you get out of him."  
  
"I'll take that bet," Ozzie agreed, cracking his knuckles. "You just sit back and watch me."  
  
As Ozzie began his second attempt at getting any answers, Drix's mind wandered to the events of that previous day...  
  
  
*~*flash-back*~*flash-back*~*flash-back*~*  
  
  
Ozzie and Drix sat in the car, waiting for the light to change. In the meantime, they argued over lesser matters... like how to have fun.  
  
"No!" Drix disagreed. "I won't go with you to one of those 'night-clubs'. Who knows what parasites we may encounter!"  
  
"Hey, I never said it was perfect," Ozzie countered. "Anyway, it'd be good for you- you'll get a taste of good music, good food, great aminos, and who knows? You might even find a girl!"  
  
"Oh please, Jones!" Drix refused. "There are many other things I'd rather... do... than..."  
  
Suddenly, something across the street caught Drix's eye. It was a young woman dressed in casual wear- a tank top and knee-length jeans. Though his age, she had a cute girlish figure. She read a small thick novel as she waited at the corner for the crosswalk. He watched as her short blonde hair seemed to cascade in the breeze and her delicate hands flipped the pages of her book.  
  
Looking up from her book, the woman saw Drix staring at her from the car window. She felt that a kind gesture was in order and gave him a warm, sweet smile.  
  
A strange feeling overcame Drix. His eyes widened with astonishment at the sight of her, his hand trembled, and he could barely speak. Most of all, a passion began burning deep within him and he felt an awesome desire to be with her.  
  
The woman looked at the crosswalk and continued her trek as Drix watched her from the car, yearning for a woman he knew he'd never have. Though disappointed, he wasn't comepletely devastated; in fact, viewing her from afar sparked an untouchable element somewhere in the depths of his soul.  
  
"Drix?" Ozzie said, snapping his fingers. "Drix? You there, pal?"  
  
  
---end flash-back---end flash-back---end flash-back---  
  
  
"Hello?!" Ozzie continued shouting. "Frank to Drix! Drix!!"  
  
Unmoving, Drix continued his ponderings. Who was that woman? What did she do? Would he ever see her again? If so, would she like him in the same aspects he liked her?  
  
Leah sighed. There was no way Ozzie would ever get Drix to speak up... unless, that is, he said three simple words...  
  
"Whose the girl?" Leah asked.  
  
Suddenly, Drix snapped back to reality. "What?" he finally responded.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Ozzie continued questioning his pal. "That's it, isn't it?" he said, grinning. "You've finally found yourself a lady! So, who is she?"  
  
Drix shook his head. He wasn't defending himself anymore- they already knew- but the fact was he had no clue who this woman was. "I don't know," he confessed. "I only caught a glimpse of her, but she seems very nice."  
  
Leah sat next to Drix. "Can you tell me what she looks like?" she suggested. "I might know her, or maybe I've seen her before."  
  
Sighing, Drix began to idly describe this feminine wonder. "She is a woman of my age with an adolescent's figure," he explained. "I believe she's an intellectual, as I saw her reading a thick novel. She also seems very kind; I remember her beautiful smile distinctly."  
  
As Drix continued rambling on about the girl, Ozzie noticed another customer walk in at that moment. She seemed to fit Drix's description exactly- maybe it was her. Hey, it was worth a shot.  
  
Ozzie walked over to the woman. "Excuse me!" he said, waving his hand. "Excuse me, can I have a word with you?"  
  
Nodding, the woman walked over to Ozzie. "Yes, is anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I'd like you to come with me for a moment," Ozzie replied. "It's for a friend."  
  
Meanwhile, Drix had stopped describing the girl a while ago. There wasn't much left to tell; besides, he seemed to be happiest in his thoughts.  
  
Then, Ozzie sat down across from Drix. "So, Drix, tell me how you feel about that girl you saw," he suggested. "You must really like her, huh?"  
  
"There isn't much left to say, Jones," Drix answered. "All I can tell you is that she's beautiful and I think I may love her."  
  
Astonished, the woman pointed to herself, silently asking Ozzie if he meant her; she had been standing behind Drix the whole time!  
  
Nodding in response, Ozzie walked up next to Drix. "Buddy, turn around," he said. "You're in for a big surprise."  
  
Drix turned around... it was her! The woman from the crosswalk! She was here... with him... and she must have heard his last few words.  
  
Embarrassed and nervous, Drix turned away. He hadn't exactly planned for this...  
  
"Hi," the woman greeted, sitting on Drix's other side. "I'm Traecia, but you can call me Traci. I heard those nice things you said about me- do you really think that?"  
  
Hesistating, Drix tried to say something. True, he loved her, but what if he said something wrong, or answered the wrong way?  
  
Suddenly, Ozzie intervined. "Are you kidding?" he pushed. "This guy's crazy about you! You're all he talks about since he saw you! Girl, he doesn't like you- he loves you!"  
  
Before Drix could verbally defend himself, Traci smiled and hugged him. Those words meant so much to her- no guy she had ever dated was so sincere with his feelings, and this was a guy that just saw her on the street corner!  
  
Letting go, Traci took out a small piece of paper and began to write a few things down. "Here's my name, address, and number- if you want it," she offered. "I know you must be kinda embarrassed, so why don't I make it up to you with a date?"  
  
For the first time, Drix felt comfortable enough to speak with Traci. "Thank you," he accepted her offer. "I- I would love to go. I'll arrange it when I can."  
  
Nodding, Traci shook Drix's hand. "You're quite a gentleman," she complimented, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "I like that."  
  
Blushing a little, Drix waved as Traci began to leave. He couldn't believe it- he actually had a girlfriend. Who knows what was next?  
  
Traci stuck her head back inside. "I almost forgot to ask!" she said. "What's your name?"  
  
Smiling, the cold pill replied, "Drix."  
  
Waving goodbye, Traci left once more, but this time with a slight shift in her hips. She was beginning to like this Drix fellow, and prayed silently he'd call later.  
  
Ozzie patting Drix on the pat. "Way to go, buddy!"he congratulated.   
  
Drix did not reply; he was now even more lost in his thoughts than before.  
  
Realizing this, Ozzie slapped himself on the forehead. "Great- now we're back to Square One!" he yelled, looking at a nearby clock. "Worse yet, our break's over!"  
  
Leah smiled. "Well, at least you know what's wrong," she reassured her boyfriend. "Better yet, you may end up with a better co-worker. It'll take time, but it's worth the wait." 


	2. All is Fair in Love and Work

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?!  
PART II  
  
  
Warner Brothers owns Drix and Osmosis Jones. Everything else is mine, ALL mine!!  
  
Rated PG  
  
  
Things seemed to go better with Osmosis Jones and Drix a few days later. Ozzie was a little calmer now that Drix's mind was more focused (though he did notice his partner staring out the window now and then). He was also happy for his friend- for a while, he'd thought Drix wouldn't live to see his first date.  
  
It was pretty quiet in the car, so Ozzie thought he'd say something. "You excited?" he asked.  
  
Drix turned to Ozzie, unsure. "About what?" he inquired.  
  
"You know," Ozzie hinted, gently pushing Drix's shoulder, "your little rendezvous with that girl. I bet you've got something special in mind, huh?"  
  
Stuttering a bit, Drix tried to explain something."Um, er... about that, Jones-" he began.  
  
Ozzie interrupted Drix as he patted his partner on the back. "I bet you musta been a real lady-killer back at that college place, right?" he continued, raising his eyebrows. "I know what goes on in those dorms-"  
  
"Jones, there's something you should know..." Drix said, his face downcast.  
  
Concerned, Ozzie looked over at his friend. "Yeah, what?" he asked.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Drix knew he had to say it. "I... I... Well, to be quite honest, I've never had much luck with members of the opposite sex," he finally admitted. "Women make me feel uncomfortable, and I'm positive that none of the women I've encountered have shown any interest in me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ozzie countered. "That girl seems to like you a lot."  
  
Drix sighed and rolled his eyes. "For goodness sakes, Jones- you don't have to keep calling her that!" he barked. "She has a name- Traci!"  
  
Stopping suddenly, Drix could not believe what he had just said. What in Frank possessed him to speak that way to his best friend and partner? 'It's probably stress,' he thought. 'What else could it be?'  
  
Ozzie pulled out his cellphone and handed it to Drix. "Call her and ask her out- now," he demanded. "You'll be fine, trust me; the whole night will be a blast, and you'll have me thank for it. Plus, she must be wondering why you haven't called lately, and you don't want her getting the wrong impression, do you?"  
  
"How so?" Drix asked, unsure.  
  
Sighing, Ozzie pulled the car over and parked near the station. "Listen, Drix," he began, "girls are very sensative; if you don't call soon, she's gonna wonder what you've been doing all this time, and she doesn't know you the way I do."  
  
As they walked into the station, Drix was about to respond when a fellow policeman interrupted their conversation. "Hey, you two," he said with a shift in his eyebrows. "Some broad walked into your office a while ago; said she wanted to talk to one of you."  
  
"Leah, right?" Ozzie guessed.  
  
The officer laughed. "Not this one," he replied. "She's a tall, skinny gal with short blonde hair. Friendly young lady- reminds me of the missus before we married. Why, I remember..."  
  
Drix suddenly felt very nervous. She wouldn't have... she couldn't have... could she?  
  
Ozzie slapped his hand on the officer's mouth. "Really, that's nice," he assured casually, "but we gotta see what the girl's here for..." He stopped for a moment, looking in Drix's direction. "Though I think I may already know..."  
  
Shaking his head, the officer left. What Ozzie was trying to hint to him, he couldn't figure out, and what Drix had to do with it was even more oblivious to him.  
  
A short time later, Ozzie and Drix reached their office door to discover a young woman looking around their office. She was dressed so formally- a white shirt and leggings covered by a small brown jacket and knee-length skirt. In one hand, she held a thick novela and a pair of small glasses, meant for reading fine print.  
  
Stepping inside, Ozzie tapped the woman on her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss?"  
  
The woman turned around, and both Ozzie and Drix could clearly see her face. The sweet, friendly face framed by her short blonde hair was easy to recognize. "Hi," Traci greeted. "I'm really sorry to bother you guys on the job, but I had a feeling I should stop by. I'd like to talk to your friend..."  
  
Traci looked over Ozzie's shoulder and saw an utterly amazed Drix. "Hey there," she said, walking over to him. "I haven't heard from you lately; are you real busy or something?"  
  
Though nervous, Drix managed to use what courage he could muster. "Y- Yes," he replied, "I've been very busy lately. I'm very sor-"  
  
"Don't be sorry," Traci dismissed with a slight chuckle. "Work keeps me busier than I need to be, too. In fact, I've spent my lunch break waiting for you. Still, I'd say it's worth it."  
  
Ozzie found the perfect moment to intervene. "You MISSED your lunch break?" he repeated, adding a little too much emphasis and a nudge on Drix's shoulder. "Dang! That's a SHAME! Too bad some NICE, CONSIDERATE GENTLEMAN hasn't decided to take you out to LUNCH tommorrow to make up for it! That's horrible, isn't it, DRIX?!"  
  
Drix, as can be expected, wasn't exactly thrilled with how Ozzie was going about this. "Thank you for your subtlety," he whispered with a hint of sarcasm. "Perhaps you'd like to tape a giant sign to my back and further this humiliation?"  
  
"Nah," Ozzie quietly responded. "That got old after a while."  
  
Shocked, Drix turned to Ozzie. "What did you mean by 'after a while'?" he asked sharply.  
  
Traci walked over to Drix and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I like the idea of lunch tommorrow," she said with a smile. "I have about an hour off anyway. Besides, I'd like to get to know you a little better."  
  
Standing there for a moment, Drix finally responded and nodded his head. "Of course," he replied. "Perhaps we should-"  
  
"I know a great place across the street from this station," Ozzie said, pointing out the window to a romantic little restaurant. "The food's awesome, the music's nice, and it's worth what they charge for a meal. I take my GIRLFRIEND there all the time!"  
  
Drix was about to quietly address the issue again until Traci took his hand. "Sounds great," she responded, pulling herself just a tiny bit closer to the cold pill. "It'll be like a date, hm? At least, the first of many dates, Frank willing."  
  
Slowly nodding, Drix let a small grin cross his face. "Yes," he replied simply. "Yes, it would."  
  
Shaking his hand, Traci turned and left. She had to get back to work- hopefully, her boss wouldn't chew her out for being so late.  
  
Ozzie pulled up a chair and let Drix relax before he hit the floor completely. He didn't mind playing Cupid here- now that his best bud had a girlfriend, he could show him all the ropes and strings to getting the ladies. Yessir- all this would pay for itself in due time. 


	3. Do it For Her!

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?!  
PART III  
  
  
Osmosis Jones, Drix, and Leah belong to the WB; all else here belongs to me.  
Rated PG  
  
  
Leah walked down the hallways of her favorite shop, Frank and Taylors. She liked looking at all the latest fashions Frank had to offer; she even bought a few for herself once in a while. The service there was pretty good, too. In fact, the only thing she didn't like was that all the mannequins made their outfits look so obscene.  
  
As she passed the section marked "Ladies Business Suits", Leah noticed something odd. A few feet away from her was a mannequin dressed in a brown-and-white formal business suit. The strange thing was that a very familiar cold will was... talking to it.  
  
Perplexed, Leah walked over to the cold pill. "Drix?" she asked in confusion. "What are you doing here... and why, may I ask, are you talking to a store model?"  
  
Startled, Drix turned around and smiled. "Oh! Hello, Leah," he greeted. "I'm preparing myself for an... appointment Jones made for me and Traci this afternoon."  
  
"You're finally going out?" Leah said, happily. "Oh, that's wonderful! Congradulations, Drix! I'm sure you'll have a great time."  
  
Drix sighed. "I only wish I was as sure as you are," he replied. "I feel so tense- perhaps I say something wrong, or I do something embarrassing, or I-"  
  
Leah placed her hand on Drix's shoulder. "Just relax," she assured. "You'll be fine- I promise."  
  
Then, Leah looked back to the mannequin. "So, why are you talking to that?" she questioned. "How's that going to help you?"  
  
"Osmosis told me that if I practiced with a model before our... appointment, I'd feel less nervous when I actually see her," Drix explained. "So far, I don't think it's working well."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Leah turned Drix away from the dressed-up dummy. "Of course it's not working," she responded. "That thing doesn't have any feelings or emotions- sure, it can't insult you, but it can't congradulate you either."  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to Drix as he looked to his only female friend. "Leah," he said, "you're a woman- could you possibly give me some advice?"  
  
Flattered, Leah took a step back. "Me?" she asked.  
  
"Please?" Drix pleaded, positioned as if he were down on his knees.  
  
Leah looked at poor Drix. For once, he needed her advice, her wisdom, her knowledge. Just looking down into his pathetically innocent face reminded her of a stray puppy on the street, looking for love and a good home.  
  
Sighing, Leah nodded. "Alright! I'll help you!" she agreed. "Just don't look at me like that!"  
  
Standing, Drix hugged Leah in gratitude. "Thank you, Leah!" he praised. "You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
'Apparently, I don't,' Leah thought as she let go of Drix. 'This date must really mean a lot to him if he went so far as to beg me for help.'  
  
Then...  
  
"Drix!" cried another common voice. "Drix!"  
  
Turning around, Leah recognized who it was. "Ozzie?" she pondered aloud. "Why did you-"  
  
Ozzie came to a screeching halt, and then took a moment to catch his breath. "Drix," he said, "something important came up. I've got good news and bad news."  
  
Drix was somewhat puzzled. "What is it, Jones?" he asked.  
  
"Bad news first," Ozzie explained. "The bad news is that... well, Traci cancelled for lunch. According to her, it's because her boss told her that she can't be late from her lunch break anymore or she'll be fired, and she doesn't want to take that chance."  
  
Though taken aback, Drix wasn't really surprised. He knew it would have happened eventually- he just didn't think it would happen now.  
  
Leah pushed past the downhearted cold pill. "Well, what's the good news?" she demanded.  
  
Smiling, Ozzie continued. "The good news is that she rescheduled- for tonight!" he announced. "From what I heard, she'll be wearing something real appealing, if you know what I mean!"  
  
The cold pill's eyes widened in astonishment. Just the thought of Traci in something like...  
  
Suddenly, Drix fainted and fell back onto the floor.  
  
Ozzie was a little surprised. "What?" he questioned, looking down at his friend. "Was it something I said?"  
  
Frustrated, Leah grabbed her boyfriend by the collar of his shirt. "Ozzie," she said, "that really didn't help. Drix is nervous enough as is. Just a moment ago, he begged me for dating advice- his face looked almost like those of animals in homeless shelters!"  
  
"That pathetic, huh?" Ozzie thought aloud.  
  
Leah turned back to Drix as she and Ozzie tried to wake up their friend. It took a few minutes of snapping fingers, some cold water, and a slap on the face, but sure enough he eventually awoke. He still looked pretty unstable, but at least he was conscious.  
  
As soon as he regained all his strength, Drix looked at his two friends. "Perhaps I shouldn't do this," he told them. "I'm obviously not ready for something this important."  
  
"What?!" Ozzie shouted. "You can't just chicken pox out now! You came this far- you are this close to actually going out on a date! You ain't gonna run away from this, not as long as Osmosis Jones is looking out for you!"  
  
Tired of hearing him yell at Drix like that, Leah pulled Ozzie aside. "Ozzie, maybe I should do this," she suggested. "We're not getting anywhere with your screaming."  
  
Ozzie rolled his eyes. "You think you can do any better?" he challenged.  
  
"Yes, I think I can," Leah replied, pushing Ozzie away as she walked over to Drix. "In fact, you can sit there and watch me."  
  
Reluctantly, Ozzie sat on the ground. Whatever it was Leah had up her sleeve, it would have to be good to get Drix to want to go out.  
  
Leah took a deep breath as she stared directly into Drix's eyes. "Listen," she began, "if you don't want to go- if you think you are way too nervous to handle something like this- then fine! Don't go! I certainly won't stop you!"  
  
Shocked, Ozzie's jaw dropped. 'What are you thinking, girl?!!' he thought.  
  
"You heard me," Leah expressed. "It's your choice- it's a free body, after all."  
  
Drix was a bit perplexed. What exactly was Leah trying to tell him?  
  
Raising her finger, Leah then began her planned narration. "However," she explained, "whether you go or not, Traci will still be there. She will still be waiting for you- she could wait for hours on end, thinking 'where is he?' and 'why hasn't he come yet?'."  
  
Ozzie raised his eyebrows in amazement. Maybe she was going somewhere with this after all.  
  
"Then," Leah continued, "as she finally calls for someone to take her home, she'll think 'what if he's met someone else?!' If that happens, she'll probably crawl into bed that night and cry herself to sleep. All that because you didn't show!"  
  
Aghast, Drix took a step back. He'd never thought of it that way before!  
  
Leah placed her hand in Drix's own palm. "So, if you don't think you're up to it, then don't go," she finished sternly, "but if not for me, for Ozzie, or even for yourself... do it for her!"  
  
Suddenly, a newfound feeling overcame Drix. He didn't feel all that much afraid anymore; in fact, he felt as if he were ready for anything! "You're right, Leah," he agreed. "I'll do it!"  
  
Delighted, Ozzie walked over to them and patted Drix on the back. "Hey, that's great!" he congradulated, taking Leah aside. "You go ahead and practice- Leah and I need to chat."  
  
A moment later, Ozzie began expressing his gratitude towards Leah. "How'd you do that?!" he asked. "That speech was so powerful- you made it sound so convincing!"  
  
Smiling, Leah laughed a little. "It goes back to our days in high school," she explained. "Some of it comes from my experience in the Drama Club."  
  
"So that's why they chose you as the leading lady in 'MacBreath'?" Ozzie thought aloud.  
  
Nodding, Leah agreed. "There's more to it than that," she continued. "Do you remember that one kid in our junior year, Stevie Sinus?"  
  
Ozzie raised an eyebrow. "Smelly Stevie?" he refered to him by his common nickname. "Man, that kid really stunk up the computer lab!"  
  
"Yeah," Leah answered, not too thrilled with Ozzie's casual remark. "Now, do you also remember Brittany Visceral?"  
  
Now that brought back pleasant memories for Ozzie. "Oh, do I!" he exclaimed. "The head cheerleader? I more than remember her-"  
  
Leah halted Ozzie's reminiscing. "I bet it wasn't for her cheerleading skills, either," she remarked crossly. "Anyway, one day she asked Stevie out on a date-"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Ozzie interrupted. "The head cheerleader asking out a total geek?"  
  
Angry, Leah slapped Ozzie across the face. "Would you let me finish?!" she barked. "Getting back to the story, Stevie was a little nervous about meeting Brittany. I met him in the hallway and gave him the same exact speech. He felt so good about himself that I don't think he was ever that afraid of girls again."  
  
Ozzie was just waiting for that loophole, because something didn't feel right. "Okay, what's the catch?" he questioned, dubiously.  
  
Sighing, Leah replied, "Well, it turned out it was a prank and she stood him up-"  
  
"Ha!" Ozzie shouted. "I knew it! I knew it all along!"  
  
Shaking her head, Leah had yet to tell him an important detail. "Ozzie," she said, "she actually did end up marrying him."  
  
Confused, Ozzie stood in shock. "Huh?" he replied. "How'd that happen?"  
  
Leah smiled. "Do you remember who helped to invent Frank Online?" she hinted.  
  
"Really?" Ozzie thought aloud. "I guess all that extra time in the computer lab paid off."  
  
Nodding, Leah added, "When she actually dated him, Brittany found Steve to be a pretty nice guy, for a total geek."  
  
Now Ozzie was impressed. "That's pretty good for a girl like you," he remarked, kissing her on the lips. "You're a regular matchmaker, Leah."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Leah responded.  
  
Ozzie pulled Leah close. "Great," he said, "because you and I are gonna do a little undercover work. Let's just say you and I are going out tonight- my treat."  
  
Before Leah could respond, they were interrupted by a very angry salesperson. "Excuse me," he said rudely. "I hate to get inbetween you two, but your friend is trying to charm my mannequin... and I need to get her into this week's fashion!!"  
  
"Not a problem," Ozzie replied as he waved over to his friend. "Yo, Drix!"  
  
Drix turned around; though a bit uneasy, he was still very confident. "Yes, Jones?" he asked.  
  
Smiling, Ozzie winked at Leah before he looked back at Drix. "I think you've mastered the greeting part," he assured. "Let's go- we need to work on other stuff."  
  
"Etiquette," Leah corrected. "We can work on etiquette at my place."  
  
Nodding, Drix walked out with Ozzie and Leah as the neurotic salesperson wheeled his mannequin into the backroom for fitting procedures.  
  
Leah gave Ozzie a sidelong look. "What did you mean by 'undercover work'?" she asked quietly.  
  
Ozzie grinned. "You'll see," he whispered as he eyed his proud buddy. "You'll see..." 


	4. Drix's Date!

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?!  
PART IV  
  
  
Osmosis Jones, Drix, and Leah belong to the WB; Traci Bronchi belongs to me.  
Rated PG  
  
  
Later that evening, Ozzie and Drix were walking down the street towards the restaurant. Drix had cleaned up very well- he polished his coating to a grand shine (even Ozzie commented that he needed sunglasses just to look at him) and wore a small black bowtie around his "neck." Also, he brought a bouquet of chlorophyllin flowers- it was his friend's suggestion, and it seemed like a nice gesture anyway.  
  
As they walked around the corner, Ozzie and Drix viewed the restaurant across the street. It was beautiful during the evening- the quiant little cafe set the romantic mood with darkened rooms lit aglow with calorie lamps and accomplished violinists serenading the young couples into a fanciful state of mind.  
  
Then, Drix noticed Traci standing quietly outside the entrance. Her dress was of a reasonable length, though he was somewhat upset with how revealing the top was. Just the same, she looked quite attractive from where he was standing.  
  
Suddenly, Drix felt someone give him a push. "Go on, buddy," Ozzie reassured. "Don't want to keep the lovely lady waiting much longer, do you?"  
  
Drix sighed as he nodded and uneasily made his way across the street. Though unbelievably nervous, he was also relieved to know that he was finally going to be with the one he loved. There was a chance he wouldn't screw things up; he just hoped that fortune was in his favor.  
  
Just as Drix had gotten to the restaurant, Traci looked over to him happily. "Hi, Drix," she greeted, looking him over. "Well, you look quite handsome."  
  
Smiling awkwardly, Drix struggled with what to say next. He stuttered for a moment, anxiously waiting for the right words to come to mind.  
  
Traci then noticed the flowers Drix held in his hand. "Are those flowers for me?" she asked, touching them lightly. "They're quite beautiful."  
  
For some reason, a soothing calmness came over Drix and he felt comfortable talking to Traci. "Y- Yes," he replied, offering her the flowers. "I thought it would be a nice gesture."  
  
"It certainly is," Traci agreed as she recieved the flowers. "I'm beginning to enjoy this evening already- a romantic dinner with someone who loves me. That's something everyone dreams of at least once in a while, right?"  
  
Drix nodded anxiously. True, it wasn't something he did often, but in the past few days since he'd met Traci, that was quickly beginning to change.  
  
Just then, Traci looked over to the restaurant entrance. "Maybe we should get a table before all the good seats are taken," she suggested. "They might start getting a lot of customers soon."  
  
Nodding, Drix led Traci inside the charming cafe. He was a little calmer now since they had their little conversation- it helped him to realize what a kind person Traci really was.  
  
  
A few minutes later, a strangely familiar couple entered the very same restaurant. The gentleman was dressed in a traditional black tuxedo, and the lady was wearing an elegant silver evening dress. Though dressed formally, they certainly weren't acting too different...  
  
"Ozzie, we really shouldn't do this!" Leah snapped. "It's snooping into other people's business!"  
  
"Relax, Leah," Ozzie replied calmly, "I've got it all covered. We're getting a table within a good distance of our two lovebirds, just to make sure things go well."  
  
Leah sighed in aggrivation. "Didn't you hear a word I said?" she remarked. "It's not right for anything or fair to Drix to go prying into his date like this."  
  
Ozzie took out his sunglasses and gave Leah a confident smile. "We're doing this FOR Drix, not TO him," he explained. "We're here for him just in case something goes wrong. If all goes well, we won't have to do a thing- it's when something goes wrong that we walk in to pick up the pieces of a broken nucleus."  
  
Though she was still against Ozzie's ideas, Leah forced herself to play along. "Fine- I'll come in," she reluctantly agreed, "but you better hope that everything turns out alright, or you'll be heading off on your escapades alone, without me OR Drix."  
  
  
Drix and Traci were seated in the middle of the main dining room. Romantic music filled the air as other young couples engaged in heated conversations. They even noticed a few of the wedded pairs exchanging kisses and other means of affection.  
  
A few tables away, another couple sat down and viewed the unique pair out of the corners of their eyes. The gentleman wore a pair of sunglasses to conceal his eyes, and the lady kept the menu close to her face as to avoid being seen.  
  
Traci looked around the room a little before sitting down. "This place looks great," she commented. "It also looks pretty expensive- are you sure you can afford this?"  
  
'I hope so,' Drix thought before he replied, "Of- Of course."  
  
At that moment, a young lady walked up to them. "Well, isn't this sweet?" she cooed affectionately. "I haven't seen a cuter couple since I started working here! Listen, I'll bring you your menus, and then I'll have out best waiter out here to take your orders." With that and another squeal of delight, she left the couple to themselves.  
  
Confused, the eyes of the young pair met. "Did you plan this?" they asked, in unison. Surprised by their timing, they laughed lightly, and then quickly silenced themselves.  
  
Back at the farther table, Leah peeked over her menu and looked at Drix and Traci. "You know, they really do make a nice couple," she commented. "They kinda remind me of the first time we went out."  
  
"Yeah, it's precious," Ozzie responded, almost sarcastically. "Just in case that doesn't work, though, I've got all sorts of back-up perks. The best service, the best food, and the best music- with all that, they'll be more than dating by the end of the night, if you know what I mean."  
  
Leah sneered, but calmed down enough to give a smart comback. "Perks?"she questioned. "Ozzie, it almost sounds like I'm moving to the third wheel here. Are you sure you don't want to break up and just marry Drix if you like him so much?"  
  
Ozzie rolled his eyes and carefully eyed the young couple. "Trust me," he said. "With Osmosis Jones behind them, they'll be as good as married in one night flat."  
  
  
Overall, the night was going well. Drix and Traci were having the times of their lives- the service was quick and friendly, and the food was exquisite. There was only one thing that could have made their experience better...  
  
Suddenly, Ozzie grabbed the jacket of a passing violinist. "Hey, pal," he said, handing the man twenty carbs. "Play the most romantic tune you know to that pair over at the table across from us."  
  
The violinist scoffed at him. "I'll be needing a little more than twenty carbs," he explained. "My little diddy is pretty long, and I'm not being paid enough as is."  
  
Groaning, Ozzie gave the man an additional five carbs and pushed him away. "Would you just go already?!" he barked. "Love's a blooming, and I expect you to be there when it happens!"  
  
Over at the other table, Drix and Traci were enjoying a fervent discussion. They had learned a lot about each other- who they were, who their friends were, where they worked, what they liked to do, and pretty much everything inbetween.  
  
Drix sighed. "My goodness," he expressed. "Never in my most awe aspiring dreams have I imagined a night like this, especially not with someone of your character, Traci."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Traci replied with a laugh. "I'm no better than anyone else in this room. You, though- your etiqutte is superb, your talents are amazing, and your thoughtfullness is overwhelming. I could never find a guy like you in Frank's lifetime."  
  
Flattered by the young lady's comment, Drix blushed a little. "Thank you," he responded, gratified. "Just the same, you are a kind and intelligent woman, Traci. I'm only glad we met and finally got to know each other."  
  
Traci smiled and placed her hand on Drix's. "See, that's what I mean," she pointed out. "You're twice the gentleman that every man here will ever be. It sets you so far apart from any of the guys I've dated before, and I hope it never changes. I... I love you this way."  
  
All of a sudden, Drix's anxiety overcame him. That simple gesture of kindness was enough to leave him stupified. His nucleus beat rapidly inside him, and he soon found himself unable to speak or move.  
  
"Drix?" Traci asked, concerned. "Drix? Are you okay?"  
  
Before Drix could reply, a violinist came between them and started playing a simple yet passionate ballad. It was the hardest tune he'd ever learned to play, but it was worth the twenty-five carbs he'd been paid to play it.  
  
Confused, Drix looked at the violinist. "Is this something special?" he asked.  
  
"Forget about it," the violinist replied. "Your pal there covered all the costs."  
  
Drix peered over his shoulder and noticed a young man in sunglasses running from his table. The young lady he had been sitting with was only shaking her head.  
  
Looking at Traci, Drix stood from the table. "Please excuse me," he apologized, "but I need to take care of something very, very important."  
  
  
"That stupid violinist!" Ozzie snapped. "Why did I even trust that son of a botulism?!"  
  
Obviously, Ozzie's plan to keep an eye on Drix's date had back-fired horribly. From what he saw, Drix seemed pretty ticked off and was probably looking for him. In the meantime, Ozzie sat in the janitor's closet, hoping Drix wouldn't find him.  
  
After a few minutes, Ozzie assumed that it was okay to come out if Drix hadn't found him yet. 'Maybe he's forgotten the whole thing,' he wondered as he opened the door only to find...  
  
"Hello, Osmosis," said a slightly peeved Drix, standing right outside the door.  
  
'...or maybe not,' Ozzie thought. Speaking up, he responded, "Hey, Drix! How's it going? Are you and that girl hitting it off okay?"  
  
Drix sighed heavily. "I think you already know that by now," he caustically remarked. "Jones, while I appreciate the sentiment behind your actions, why did you decide to follow us? It's dishonest and embarrassing, not to mention rude!"  
  
Ozzie lowered his head momentarily. "Look, man, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just wanted to be a good friend- you know, in case something happened, I wanted to be here for you."  
  
"Osmosis, if you were concerned about being a good friend, you would have left me to my business," Drix replied. "Again, I appreciate the thought, but I'm beginning to feel that you... well, you don't trust me in this type of relationship."  
  
Just then, Ozzie remembered one little detail that Drix over-looked. "Well, can you blame me?" he responded. "You wouldn't even be here without me."  
  
Perplexed, Drix raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" he asked.  
  
"I introduced you to her!" Ozzie pointed out. "I made the date! I helped you prepare for that date! Man, you should be THANKING me!"  
  
Drix rolled his eyes. "Jones, I don't have time for this," he said, turning to leave. "I can't keep Traci waiting. Perhaps you should do the same and return to Leah?"  
  
Infuriated, Ozzie gave his friend a cold stare and uttered some unmentionable phrases as Drix left. It was clear by now that they were really angry with each other, and unfortunately, that meant they both needed space to vent their frustrations.  
  
Ozzie angrily made his way back to his table. As far as he was concerned, this date was over- if Drix got into hot water, he'd have to get himself out.  
  
Leah turned to see her enraged boyfriend. "Ozzie?" she asked, concerned. "You okay?"  
  
Taking her hand, Ozzie pulled Leah up from her chair and left a few carbs on the table. "I'm fine," he barked. "We're just leaving a little early."  
  
"Early?" Leah questioned.  
  
Ozzie stomped past a few worried waiters as he dragged Leah back to the car with him. "What's wrong with leaving early?" he hissed. "We're just giving Drix some well-deserved alone time, just like you said we should."  
  
As Drix returned to his seat, he noticed Ozzie leaving and breathed a sigh of relief. At last, he could have a few peaceful moments alone with Traci.  
  
However, Traci had noticed that Drix had been gone for a while and knew something was up. "Drix, you're back," she said. "Is... Is everything alright?"  
  
Drix smiled contently. "Perfectly fine, Traci," he replied.  
  
Traci sighed deeply; she was still very concerned. "I noticed the other couple leaving," she admitted. "Are you upset about something?"  
  
"Of- of course not," Drix responded, chuckling nervously. "Wh- Why do you ask?"  
  
Smiling, Traci stood from her seat. "It's nothing, really," she assured. "It's just that... well, I want you to feel comfortable when we're together. If you're angry about something, then I should go and give you some space. I don't want to be a burden here."  
  
Upset, Drix stood and followed Traci outside. "You don't have to leave," he tried to convince her. "You're not a burden, Traci! I don't anger easily- really, I don't!"  
  
Outside the restaurant, Traci turned to face Drix and closed her eyes for a moment. The stress seemed to be getting to him, and she only wanted his happiness if nothing else. Still, he wanted nothing more than for her to be at his side, and she herself didn't want to leave him either.  
  
"Please?" Drix queried, breathing deeply.  
  
Biting her lip, Traci leaned forward and encircled her arms around Drix's neck. She loved being around him- he made her feel warm and cared for. No other had ever given her such a wonderful, comforting feeling before, and she hated to leave him like this, but she felt obligated to do so. After all, she never liked seeing anyone angry.  
  
Though quite shocked and very surprised, Drix also felt great concern. "Traci?" he asked. "Traci... are you feeling well?"  
  
Traci drew back and nodded. "Yes," she replied, her eyes still closed. "I- I just think we need some time to ourselves. You're kinda upset with your friend, and I'm in no mood either."  
  
Drix was suddenly overwhelmed with... disappointment. "Oh..." he said. "Well, I appreciated what part of our evening we... did enjoy. Perhaps we can sceduale another appointment soon?"  
  
Smiling, Traci placed both her palms in Drix's hand. "I'd like that," she responded. "We should do this again very, very soon."  
  
The two of them stood there for a moment, unmoving. As much as they wanted to just stay there, both Drix and Traci knew they couldn't wait much longer. They went their separate ways soon after, both of them with their own regrets. 


	5. Redemption

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?!  
PART V  
  
  
"No, I'm not upset!" Ozzie yelled into the phone. It had been an hour since his little argument with Drix, and he was still peeved. "I'm just saying that-"  
  
"You were only trying to help him," Leah finished her boyfriend's sentance. She was home as well, but she could clearly see what was happening at Ozzie's place. "Did it ever occur to you that Drix would have been just fine without you?"  
  
At that moment, Drix had walked into Ozzie's apartment. His eyes were lost in despair, as was his soul, and he did his best to avoid Ozzie as he went inside.  
  
Just as he was about to scream at Leah once again, Ozzie turned to see Drix heading for his room. The poor guy looked awful- the look on his face alone made him wince. It almost made him think that his buddy had been... dumped?!  
  
"Ozzie?" Leah said. "Ozzie, are you there?"  
  
Nodding, Ozzie spoke into the reciever one last time. "Listen, baby- I gotta go," he finished. "Drix got in, and he looks... well, bad."  
  
Ozzie hung up the phone and immediately went into Drix's room. "Drix?" he asked. "Drix? You okay, pal?"  
  
Drix laid face-down on his bed. "Osmosis, I'm in no mood," he replied, saddened. "Just leave me to my own problems- they'll work themselves out."  
  
Shaking his head, Ozzie sat next to Drix on the bed. "She dump you?" he queried.  
  
Sighing, Drix turned to face Ozzie. "She didn't 'dump' me, Jones," he explained. "She simply felt that I was upset with something and that I needed some time to myself. We're going out again as soon as we can arrange it."  
  
"Oh, that's great," Ozzie said, "but how come you're so down in the dumps?"  
  
Silent for a moment, Drix responded, "You should have seen her face, Jones. She wouldn't even open her eyes to look at me. I know she meant well, but why must it pain me so?"  
  
Though Ozzie wasn't entirely sure what was wrong, he really wanted to make things right. "Hey, pal," he said, "don't worry about it. Tomorrow, we're going out to someplace special- my treat, and just the two of us. In times like this, we guys gotta stick together."  
  
"I'm not sure, Osmosis," Drix admitted. "Besides, aren't you still angry?"  
  
Ozzie dismissed Drix's words with a wave of his hand. "Forget it!" he replied. "Grudges aside, Drix! You and I are going out for a little fun tomorrow!"  
  
'Somehow, I don't like the sound of that,' Drix thought as Ozzie left him to his bedside.  
  
  
Drix's suspicions were correct- Ozzie had taken him to the one place the cold pill would never set foot in otherwise...  
  
"A night-club?!" Drix exclaimed. "Jones, are you insane?!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ozzie began dragging Drix into the night-club so cleverly titled, "The Scar." "Would you calm down?" he queried. "It's just a night-club, for cryin' out loud! You gotta relax- get your mind off your troubles."  
  
Sighing, Drix reluctantly followed Ozzie like a cow being lead to the slaughterhouse. "It's obvious you're not listening to me anyway," he mumbled. "Why bother fighting it?"  
  
  
About an hour later, Ozzie was having the time of his life and Drix sat in the same place he had all night- at the bar, waiting to go home. There were thousands of things he would rather do than be here.  
  
Just then, Drix saw a familiar woman dancing with the others. Though she wore a revealing tanktop and a pair of knee-length jeans, the kind face framed by her short blonde hair was easily recognizable. "Is it really..." Drix thought aloud. "Could it really be... Traecia?"  
  
At that moment, Traci turned to see him. "Is that Drix?" she said to herself. "I didn't know he came to places like this."  
  
Drix noticed Traci's glance and turned away. He wasn't entirely sure he had gotten over last night; besides, he was already making a bad impression by just being here.  
  
Smiling, Traci began walking over. Perhaps they could talk about the other night- get the whole nasty situation cleared up and out of the way.  
  
Suddenly, a husky young man got in Traci's way. He was quite well-built, and his face was absolutely breath-taking. "Hey, babe," he greeted. "What's a fine gal like you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing special," Traci replied, trying to get past him. "Excuse me- I'm meeting someone over at the bar. Could you please-"  
  
The man swept Traci up into his arms. "Now that's not very nice," he snapped. "Here I am, trying to introduce myself, and all you can think about is your little friend?"  
  
Upset, Traci tried to wriggle out of the man's arms. "Let go of me!" she yelled. "Who do you think you are?! Stop it! Let me go!"  
  
Angry, the man forcefully took Traci's hand and dragged her over to the nearest wall, slamming the poor frightened girl against it. "Shut it!" he demanded. "Listen here, dame- we're gonna blow this place. I'll take you home, and we're gonna some fun, eh?"  
  
Just as Traci was about to cry out for help, a large shadow loomed over them. A hand gently pushed Traci aside as the young man was forced against the wall with a rather large cannon-like object. "Excuse me, sir," said a familiar voice. "I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is going on?"  
  
Traci stared at this new figure and breathed a sigh of relief. "Drix."  
  
Drix glanced at Traci out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Admirers or acquaintances, he was still under the obligation to do his job. In this instance, her safety was far more important to him than anything else in Frank, and nothing was going to change that.  
  
The man wasn't exactly happy with what he was seeing. "Who the Frank are you, pal?!" he screamed.  
  
"Strange," Drix responded, pushing his cannon arm just a smidge further into the man's chest. "I should be asking you a similar question. Perhaps I should ask what you were about to do with this lovely young lady- after all, I don't believe she was doing anything."  
  
Then, another young man walked up. He too looked very familar. "Yo, Drix," he greeted, "what's going on here? I went back to the bar and they said you stormed over here, looking real ticked-off about something."  
  
Grinning, Traci walked over to Drix's friend. "Everything's fine, Ozzie," she explained, pointing to the man Drix had pinned against the wall. "Drix was just addressing this punk and his manners."  
  
Enraged, the man writhed beneath Drix's cannon like an angry snake ready to strike. "What'd you call me?!" he yelled. "I'll get you for this, you hideous bi-"  
  
"That will be quite enough," Drix remarked as he moved his cannon-arm to cover the man's mouth. "I think you two deserve some time far apart."  
  
Ozzie nodded and snapped a pair of spare hand-cuffs around the man's wrists. "You got that right, pal."  
  
  
A few minutes later, Ozzie and Drix walked back out to the car, escorting the man alongside them. This punk was going down to the station, and it could be a while before he got out.  
  
As Ozzie slammed the side door to his car shut, Drix noticed someone running outside the night-club. "Drix! Drix! Wait a minute!"  
  
Surprised, Drix turned to see who was calling his name. "Traci?"  
  
Sure enough, it was Traci who rushed over to Drix's side. "Drix..." she expressed, panting in exhaustion. "I just... wanted to... thank you. I... appreciate... what you did."  
  
"You don't need to thank me," Drix pardoned. "It's a part of my job."  
  
By now, Traci had caught her breath. "Still," she continued, "you have no idea how much it means to me that you did that. I'm so grateful... I just have to thank you somehow."  
  
Then, Drix gently took Traci's hand. "Really, it's fine," he assured. "Your safety is more than enough thanks for me."  
  
Traci clutched Drix's hand tightly. "Then, at least let me share something with you," she offered. "It's kinda special, and I've been saving it for such an occasion."  
  
Drix smiled, intrigued. "Well, I suppose if you're that determined, then why not?" he agreed. "There shouldn't be any harm in exchanging special gifts."  
  
Ozzie sat idly by and watched what was going on. He knew what was going on, and he knew where this was going, even if Drix didn't.  
  
Noticing Ozzie peeping at them, Traci gestured Drix a few feet away from the car. "Could we move over a little ways?" she asked. "It's kind of personal, if you know what I mean."  
  
Nodding, Drix walked over to the small spot Traci had led him to. "Now, what is this special something you wanted to share?" he questioned.  
  
Suddenly, Traci pulled herself up to Drix's eye-level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared right into his eyes. Finally, she closed her eyes and quickly clasped her lips around his.  
  
Shocked, Drix struggled with how to respond to this show of affection. Until then, he just stood there, his arms and his eyes wide open.  
  
Back in the car, Ozzie was rooting wildly for his friend. How could he not? Drix finally kissed a girl! As far as Ozzie was concerned, this opened a lot of social doors for his friend.  
  
As for Traci, she simply thought of it as her way of expressing gratitude for Drix's heroic deed. To know that she could trust someone as close to her as Drix with her safety was so reassuring, so overwhelming, so wonderful- this was the only way she could ever thank him.  
  
Finally, Traci released her lips and hopped back down to her own level. "Sorry if it was kind of surprising," she apologized. "It was the only way I could truly repay you for your efforts."  
  
Drix didn't respond. He was still trying to get over the initial shock of actually being kissed.  
  
Smiling, Traci gave Drix a small hug before turning to leave. "Thanks again," she said, waving good-bye as she left. "Let's make a date real soon, Drix. See you around!"  
  
For a moment, Drix stood there in shock. The more he thought about it, however, the more he really began to appreciate just knowing someone like Traci...  
  
"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted from behind Drix. "Congrats, buddy!"  
  
Turning around, Drix saw his friend walking towards him. "Jones!" he exclaimed. "What... what are... how did you..."  
  
Ozzie placed his hand on Drix's shoulder. "I saw the whole thing," he admitted. "Man, I had no idea you were such a lady killer!"  
  
Appalled by Ozzie's choice of words, Drix tried to get something straight between himself and his friend. "Osmosis," he clarified, "I can assure you that I am not a-"  
  
"How was it?" Ozzie interrupted.  
  
Drix stopped for a moment, his eyes wandering into that blissful five-second paradise. "Incredible," he replied. "Jones, I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life."  
  
Sighing, Ozzie patted Drix on the back. "That's what it's all about, pal," he explained, escorting his friend back to the car. "Ain't nothing like love at first sight."  
  
  
~*THE END*~ 


End file.
